The Dentist
by Amnestyyy
Summary: Anna dreads going to the dentist. They're horrible, terrible people who bring nothing but pain and suffering. The new dentist, however, might be a breath of fresh air for the redhead. Elsanna oneshot. Modern AU, unrelated.


**Alright people. While I do hope y'all enjoy this little one-shot I threw together, it is actually meant for T3l4m0n, because friends are poor friends if they don't arrange a Christmas gift for one another. You got me like five or six, so it was only fair I got you one in return. Also, I lied yesterday: My Christmas shopping list is** _ **always**_ **perfect and complete, but I needed some time to work this out. So, Merry Christmas, and enjoy!**

 **And to everyone else, Merry Christmas, and enjoy!**

* * *

Dentists were the worst.

They were horrible, terrible, sorry excuses for human beings. They should be treated as criminals. Exiled from polite society, forbidden from practicing their craft, locked up in dungeons and burned at the stake. Not even necessarily in that order.

Who cared if half the world went with rotten teeth? She sure as hell didn't. That would be a minor inconvenience when compared to regular dentist visits. Just the thought of being near someone who enjoyed poking around other people's mouths made her queasy. I mean, who _wanted_ to _voluntarily_ stick their fingers in someone else's mouth?

Okay, sure, plenty of people. But then it was usually with loved ones, and not with random strangers whose name you often didn't even know. Dentists were weird like that. Weird and more than a little disturbing.

It had been somewhat of a relief when she had been banned from her dentist's office last year. It had meant she didn't have to feel guilty about 'forgetting' all of her appointments. If she'd known that hitting her dentist in the face would have that effect, she'd have done it a lot sooner.

In her defense: his sideburns had been ridiculous, and she was entirely certain he had tried to cop a feel. And not anywhere close to her mouth either. He totally deserved the broken jaw, and she had no regrets.

Dentists were hellspawn, and they deserved no different than punches in the face and other unpleasantness.

Which brought her back the dilemma at hand. Because, while this certainly didn't look like some sort of torture dungeon or anything, she knew better. This was the _dentist's waiting room_. Unspeakable horrors took place behind those stainless steel doors at the end of the corridor.

As evidenced by the agonized wailing coming from in there. Why had she allowed her cousin to bring her here? She turned towards the brunette, opening her mouth to ask, and immediately winced. Right. Wisdom teeth. That's why she had allowed Rapunzel to talk her into this.

Without looking up from the magazine she was reading, Rapunzel smiled. "No, Anna, we're not leaving until your wisdom tooth is out. Trust me, the pain will only get worse if we don't sit through this now. My dentist is the best, so stop worrying so much."

"Miss Anderson?" the dentist-assistant-from-hell called out, motioning Rapunzel and her to follow into the actual torture room.

She motioned for Anna to take a place in the chair. The pink cover with bright yellow flowers was oddly misleading, but did not manage to make Anna forget about the horrors that were lying in wait. She wasn't ready for this, never would be. But, with her cousin by her side, she'd soldier on.

There wasn't much of a choice in the matter.

"The dentist will be in shortly. Just make yourself at ease."

The woman left as Anna was clambering onto the chair. Once she was – sort of comfortably – seated, she closed her eyes tightly. "I'm closing my eyes and not opening them until this is all over. I trust on you to save my life if the need arises, Punz."

"Sure," Rapunzel snickered, bleeping noises signalling activity on her phone. "I'll be your knight in shining armor."

"Who needs a knight?" an unfamiliar voice asked suddenly, distinctly female and non-dentist-y.

"Oh, hey Elsa. Anna's a bit scared of you, so I had to promise to save her life if you try anything funny."

"Afraid? Of me?" the woman asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"More of dentists in general," Rapunzel remarked dryly. "She's a bit of cry-baby."

"Hey!" Anna interjected. "You take that back!"

"Don't worry, Miss Anderson. I'll take good care of you," the dentist's voice came, a soothing hand on her shoulder for a brief moment before Anna could hear her walking towards the desk. Surely it couldn't hurt to open her eyes for a really, terribly small moment? So that, if she had to press charges or anything, she could at least describe her attacker?

As it turned out, that was simultaneously the best and worst idea she'd ever had. The dentist – Elsa – was a veritable goddess. Long, platinum blonde hair tied up in a French braid that hung over her shoulder. Long, slender legs. Curves in all the right places. Startlingly blue eyes and full pink lips.

She was the most beautiful piece of hellspawn Anna had ever seen, and she wouldn't mind staying in this moment forever. This moment, mind you. Not the moment she started sticking her fingers down Anna's throat and rummaging around to pull at something that had been a part of her for years.

"Alright then," the gorgeous, stunning blonde smiled easily. "One wisdom tooth, coming right up. I imagine you'd like some painkillers beforehand?"

Anna didn't manage more than a stiff nod, trying very hard not to gawk at the beauty. Judging my Rapunzel's snicker and whispered words, she was failing at it.

"Anna, you don't have to open your mouth wide until they tell you to," the brunette whispered, playfully shoving her shoulder.

That moment would later be known as 'the last I recall.' Meaning, it was the last bit of memory that wasn't altered, warped, or entirely deleted by the anaesthetic. She wasn't aware of that right now, though. The only thing she was aware of at this moment, was that she was suddenly starting to feel a lot better than she had been all day.

"Wooo!" she cheered, "that's some good stuff you gave me!"

"I'm glad you approve," the blonde smiled.

* * *

She knew the anaesthetic sometimes made her patients a little… dopey. Elsa had been prepared for the cute redhead – no, stay professional. She had been prepared for her redheaded patient to be no exception. If she had been able to foresee this, though, she'd have taken some mental preparations.

"I approve of you," the redhead stated matter-of-factly, nodding wisely and hitting her hand on the armrest to emphasize her point.

"Oh, do you?" she asked, because playing along with whatever was going on in a patient's head was generally the best way to appease them.

"Yes!"

"I thought you were afraid of me," she asked, voice slightly teasing as she prepared her instruments. The redhead didn't even appear to notice the latter, nodding enthusiastically.

"I was. But that was before I _saw_ you. You're very pretty, you know?"

The blonde was momentarily taken aback. She wasn't used to people flirting with her, really. She wasn't a fool and she knew she had a certain attractiveness. Usually, though, that didn't happen when she was at _work_. And the remarks usually didn't come from someone so… _cute._

"Oh… Um, I… Thank you."

The girl mumbled something that sounded like 'you're welcome' while Elsa continued preparing her instruments. The silence lasted only a few seconds, interrupted when the girl started babbling again. "So, my cousin called you Elsa? Is that your name? Elsa's a really pretty name. And you're a really pretty woman, so Elsa has to be your name. I like your name. I'm Anna, by the way. I have a really plain name. Nothing like yours."

Elsa cursed her pale skin several times in a row, because it made her blush stand out that much more, and of course Anna, being the adorable dork she seemed to be, called her out on it.

"Oh! You have a really cute blush. Did I make you blush? I'm sorry, I'm not sorry. You look really good when you blush."

She hated to admit it, but preparing for the removal of a wisdom teeth had never taken her this long, and she had barely gotten started. Her patients were never this distracting, and the fact that Anna _was…_ well, that formed a mild cause for concern.

But she'd deal with that later. Right now, there was work to be done.

"Alright, Anna, let's-"

"Your lips look _really_ soft," her patient interrupted, one hand grasping her own while another flew towards her face. She felt soft fingers very gently tracing her lips and was entirely at a loss for what to do. She imagined she looked rather like the proverbial deer in the headlights right now.

"I was _right_ , your lips _are_ really soft. I wonder what they taste like… Can I kiss you?"

"No," Elsa replied as gently as she could, still feeling bad about the dejected look on her patient's face as she took the hand away from her lips and placed it back on the armrest. Soon enough, the young woman found something else to focus on, though.

"I really like your hands, Elsa. They're really slender, and your nails look really good… Are you going to put your fingers in my mouth?" she asked, obviously going for sultry but only making it halfway there. "I can't wait to taste your fingers, Elsa."

"She'll be wearing gloves, Anna," Rapunzel smiled from the corner, still preoccupied with her phone.

"Ahw!" the redhead whined, turning towards the blonde once more. "You don't have to wear gloves to come into my mouth. I brushed really well, so it's super clean. And I've seen your hands. They're really clean too."

Despite the absurdity of the statement, Elsa felt her blush intensifying, a soft giggle escaping her. "I'm sorry, Anna. I'll have to wear the gloves, otherwise I'll get fired."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to get you fired," came the chipper response. "Maybe some other time, then!"

She was almost done with her preparations, and the redhead had been silent for a while, so she'd probably fallen asleep. When she looked up, fully intending to wake her up so they could finally get this whole affair over with, she found the redhead looking at her with an impish smile, attempting to take off the top-half of her clothes..

She was pretty sure she caught a glimpse of a bra-clad breast, and Elsa just about fell off her chair.

"Sowwy," the redhead muttered. "I was drooling, didn't want to get my clothes dirty.

Acting a little more roughly than usually – out of sheer necessity, because speed was of the utmost importance right now – Elsa pulled the garments back in place. "Keep your clothes _on_ , Anna!" she practically hissed.

"I'm sowwy!" she pouted. "I know I'm not as pretty as you, but am I that ugly?"

"No, Anna," Elsa corrected, feeling the irrational need to make Anna understand _that_ wasn't the issue. "You're very beautiful. But I'm your dentist, and this is a public place, and I'm at work right now, so please, behave…?"

Anna nodded wisely. "I understand. I'll be good. I still want that kiss, though."

Quickly leaning over, Elsa placed a very short, very chaste peck on the redhead's cheek. "There, happy now?"

"Mm, very."

"Good, then let's get started."

"Mm. Your lips are very soft. I bet you're a really good kisser. I really wish we could make out for a while…"

This was going to be a long day…

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Anna felt groggy all over, and her head felt fuzzier than it did after a night out on the town. She was beyond relieved to still be in the dentist's chair, Rapunzel sitting in the corner and looking entirely too… excited?

"Ugh… What the hell did they do to me?"

"They pulled your teeth, Anna. Like they were paid to do…"

"I remember Elsa…" the redhead muttered. "But really not all that much else."

Rapunzel smiled deviously. "Come on, let's get you into my car… You have some catching up to do."

As it turned out, said catching up didn't happen until they were actually already seated on Anna's couch, the brunette appearing to have a lot of fun at the redhead's expense, and she really had no idea why.

"Punz, I'm getting worried. What happened?"

"Nothing so bad you need to be worried," her cousin snickered, holding out her phone. "Here, just watch the video. Enjoy the show!"

After only a few seconds, Anna more or less got the gist of it. She was a flirty drunk, everyone around her knew that. If you gave her some cocktails, she'd flirt men and women alike, without having any actual intention behind it. It just… happened. Apparently, this was more or less the same.

"Don't stop," Rapunzel urged, "it gets even better!"

The redhead couldn't help but give a small chuckle at the flustered face of her dentist. The poor woman had no idea what to do with her, and she really couldn't blame her either, because Anna sometimes didn't know what to do with herself either. She actually kind of pitied the woman.

When Anna saw herself in a furious struggle to get undressed in the dentist chair, she paused the video again. "Please tell me that wasn't me?"

"Sorry, Anna. Can't make it into something it isn't…"

The redhead felt a small grin flitting over her face as she saw the blonde press a kiss to her cheek, telling her that she was beautiful. If the circumstances had been any different, Anna would have been _really_ interested in pursuing Elsa romantically.

Even if she was a dentist. Grumble.

As things were now, though, she didn't think she could _ever_ come face to face with the woman again. It was simply too embarrassing. She continued the video again, watching the video intently, even though she really didn't want to anymore.

"Open your mouth wide, Anna," she heard Elsa's voice.

"I could open something _else_ wide for you too, if you know what I mean?" she heard herself say, wiggling her hips in a 'provocative' and mildly ridiculous manner, while waggling her eyebrows in an equally stupid expression of mischievous temptation.

"Please kill me now."

"Yeah, that wasn't your best pick-up line ever," Rapunzel muttered pensively. "Still, you must've done something right…"

"What do you mean by _that_?"

"Just… keep watching," Rapunzel repeated, this time looking genuinely pleased, rather than teasing.

After everything she had seen, Anna sort of feared for the worst. She had made such a fool of herself, though, that a few more antics on her part couldn't really do that much damage anymore. Because, let's face it, she was never going to a dentist again anyway, and even if she were, she'd find another one to visit.

To her surprise, she heard her own voice again, sounding remarkably different from before.

"I'll really miss you when I leave, Elsa… I don't want to miss you…"

"You can come and visit whenever you want," the blonde replied patiently.

"Nuh-uh! I'll never set a foot in here again!"

"Oh, I see… Such a shame…"

"Maybe if you give me your number, we can be really good girlfriends!"

At least that had gotten a laugh out of the blonde. Anna was not surprised to see herself push her phone into the dentist's hands. She was mildly surprised when she noticed the blonde accepting it, but not placing it on the side-table. She was very surprised when she noticed the gorgeous woman fiddling with it for a moment before handing it back. "There, how's that?"

Anna immediately tossed Rapunzel's phone back to her, reaching to take her own out of the pocket of her jeans. "Punz, I swear to god, you better delete that video right this instant, or I will tell everyone what happened to Pascal!"

"Deleting as we speak," Rapunzel muttered hastily, even though Anna wasn't paying attention anymore. She was far too busy scrolling through her contacts – why were there this many anyway? – hoping, against better judgment, to find Elsa's number.

And surely enough, there, under 'Elsa Dentist' she finally found the newly added contact. "I can't call her!" Anna sighed, dropping her phone on the table.

"Why not?"

"Did you see how I behaved? She must think I'm some sort of retarded, Punz!"

"She gave you her number, didn't she?"

"Only to appease my idiot self, I bet. I'm not going to call her, and that's the end of it!"

Except it wasn't the end of it, and here Anna was, over four hours later, clutching her phone to her ear while the dialling tone sounded, Rapunzel standing in front of her with one hand on her hip, a frying pan firmly grasped in the other.

The wait was agonizing, but Anna was fairly certain a beating with a frying pan would be worse. Probably.

"Arendelle speaking," a vaguely familiar voice sounded in her ear.

"Oh, hey, um… It's me? I mean! It's me. Anna. I am – or, was…"

"Hello Anna," Elsa immediately interrupted. "Recovered from your anaesthesia?"

"Yeah. Still awkward, though. Always awkward," she responded with a wry laugh.

"Oh, I don't mind awkward as much if it's not drug-induced," the easy reply came. "Have to say, though, I'm surprised to hear from you…"

"You are? I mean, like, yeah, sure, a few hours was probably too soon to call, right?"

"No, that's… not what I meant. I didn't expect to hear from you…"

"Right! Because you only gave me your number because you wanted me to shut up. No, I totally get that, no worries. Just wanted to-"

"Anna! Can you not jump to conclusions for just a short moment? I didn't expect to hear from you, because I didn't think you'd still want to be, how did you put it? Ah, yes, 'really good girlfriends' was the term you used."

"Are you kidding me? Do you not own a mirror? How could I _not_ be interested in being really good girlfriends with you? I still stand by that point, just so you know."

The blonde laughed for a moment on the other side of the phone. "Alright, alright. How about a date?"

"Dinner, tomorrow?"

"Can you come and pick me up at the dentist office? There's a great Italian place down the street, if you're interested?"

There was only the slightest glimmer of hesitation, her irrational phobia for dentists flashing through her head.

"For you, I'll go anywhere. Tomorrow at six?"

"Tomorrow at six it is, then."


End file.
